


상실의 가정 (A Hypothesis about your loss)

by Maria_Elline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, hypothesis
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Elline/pseuds/Maria_Elline
Summary: * 죽음에 대해 생각하는 행크 코너 단문.* 한 번도 사망하지 않은 코너 설정. 여기서의 코너는 기계와 불량품 중간쯤의 어딘가에 있다고 생각해 주세요. 시스템 불안정 ↑





	상실의 가정 (A Hypothesis about your loss)

“너는 죽으면 어떻게 되는 거냐?”

다소 뜬금없는 타이밍에 행크가 물었다. 언젠가 한 번 했던 적이 있는 질문이다. 코너는 분명히 기억하고 있었다. 그때하고 차이점이라면 자신과 행크 사이에 총이 없다는 정도일까. 똑같은 질문이므로, 똑같은 대답을 해도 되겠지만… 코너는 다시 한 번 생각하기로 했다.

“그건 왜 물으십니까?”

질문에 대한 질문. 행크는 조금 놀란 듯이 코너를 쳐다보더니, 이내 표정을 풀고 별 거 아니라는 듯이 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다.

“아무것도 아니다. 그냥 좀, 갑자기 궁금해져서 말이야. 너희에게도 상실이라는 게 있을까 싶어서.”

그러더니 행크가 쯧, 혀를 찼다.

“됐다. 잊어버려라.”

행크는 휘휘 손을 내저으며 말했다. 그 모습을 가만히 바라보던 코너는 잠시 사이를 두고 나서 대답했다.

“제가 죽으면, 저를 대신할 다른 코너가 올 겁니다.”

행크가 경악에 찬 얼굴로 돌아보았다. 정확히 코너가 예상한 그대로의 표정이었다.

“RK800 코너 모델은 아직 프로토타입만 제작되었기 때문에 사회에 나와 교류하는 것은 제가 최초이지만, 언제든지 파손된 기체를 대신할 수 있도록 같은 타입의 개체가 제조되어 있습니다. 만약 불가피한 상황이 닥쳐 제가 영구손상된다면 저 대신 다른 코너가 경위님을 보좌할 겁니다. 문제는 없습니다. 지금까지의 모든 경험과 기억을 메모리에 업로드한 상태로 돌아올 테니까요.”

우엑, 하고 행크가 구역질을 하는 시늉을 냈다.

“그거 참 역겹군. 절대 생각하고 싶지도 않아.”  
“그렇습니까?”

코너가 무덤덤하게 말했다.

“휴대 전화를 떨어뜨려 고장이 나면, 새 제품으로 바꾸실 거지 않습니까? 딱 한 개만 제조되는 기계 따윈 세상에 없습니다.”

행크는 이제 거의 화가 난 얼굴로 코너를 노려보다시피 쳐다보았다. 코너는 낯선 사람을 바라보는 것처럼 무감각한 눈동자로 그런 행크와 시선을 마주했다. 그의 얼굴에는 아무 감정도 없었다. 

잠시 후, 코너의 얼굴에 생기가 돌아왔다. 표정이 풀어지고 옅은 미소가 입가에 떠올랐다.

“죄송합니다. 장난 좀 쳐봤습니다. 너무 진지하셔서 그만.”  
“이 염병할 놈, 그럴 줄 알았다.”

욕설을 내뱉는 행크 옆에서 코너가 장난스럽게 키득거렸다. 진짜로 놀랐는지 진심이 섞인 짜증을 내는 행크를 곁눈질로 보면서, 코너는 조용히 웃음을 거둬들였다.

“만약에 정말 그런 일이 벌어진다면요?”  
“뭐라고?”  
“정말 제가 죽고, 다른 코너가 온다면 어쩌실 겁니까?”

—그 부분은 장난이 아니니까요. 그 말은 일부러 삼켜버렸다.

“다른 코너 같은 건 없어.”

행크가 단호하게 대답했다.

“죽으면 죽는 거다. 네가 아무리 싸가지 없이 굴어도 죽게 내버려 두지 않는 건 그래서니까. 설령 진짜로 다른 놈이 너 대신 온다고 해도, 그건 네가 아니야. 죽는다는 건 그런 거다.”

끝부분에서 행크는 다른 생각을 떠올리는 것처럼 시선을 먼 곳에 두었다.  
코너는 잠깐 무언가 말하려는 듯 입술을 옴직이다가, 그대로 잘근 아랫입술을 씹었다.

—그렇지 않습니다.

코너는 생각했다.

—당신은 그냥 무시할 수 없을 겁니다. 

코너는 속으로 외치듯이 생각했다.

—새로운 코너가 오면, 당신은 지금 말했던 것처럼 역겨워하면서 거부감과 적대감을 동시에 드러내겠지만, 결국에는 코너를 옆에 둘 수밖에 없을 겁니다. 같은 경험과 기억을 공유한, 똑같은 행동 패턴의 코너니까요. 그 코너가 당신을 결정적으로 배신하지 않는 이상, 당신은 또 그에게 정을 붙일 겁니다. 제가 아니라고 생각하면서도, 당신은 그 코너를 매몰차게 내치지는 못할 겁니다. 그게 바로…

코너는 행크의 말을 곱씹으며 생각했다.

—인간의 ‘상실’입니다.

상실감이란 인간 고유의 감정이다. 또한 다른 존재를 외형이나 어떤 공통점을 겹쳐 보아 같은 것으로 혼동하는 것도 인간만이 할 수 있는 착각이다. 상실감이 깊은 인간은 특히나 그런 실수를 저지르기 쉽다. 기계는 결코 그러한 실수를 범하지 않는다. 외형에는 아무런 의미가 없다. 그러나 내면에도 의미가 없는 것 또한 사실이다.  
그렇게 아무런 의미도 없는 존재에 의미를 부여하고, 공감하고, 그러다 텅 비어있는 내부를 깨달으면 또 다시 상실감에 빠지고. 그런 것이 인간이다. 

“그렇군요.”

코너는 소용돌이처럼 몰아쳤던 생각들을 혼자서 속으로 삼켜버리면서 단 한 마디로 대답했다. 행크는 어딘가 개운치 않은 듯 고개를 기웃했지만 딱히 별다른 말은 하지 않았다.

“…경위님은 좋은 분입니다.”  
“엉? 갑자기 뭐야?”  
“예상하기 편하거든요. 수십, 수백 개의 분기를 갈라 시뮬레이션을 해봐도 대강 패턴이 예상이 돼요.”  
“…전혀 칭찬이 아닌데?”  
“칭찬입니다. 대부분 좋은 쪽으로 흐르거든요.”

코너는 잠시 말을 끊었다가, 다시 이었다.

“경위님은 정말 좋은 분이세요.”

코너는 진심으로 말했다.  
갑작스러운 칭찬에 행크는 반은 놀라고 반은 낯간지러운 기분으로 어색하게 뒷목을 긁적이다가, 문득 뭔가 떠오른 듯 내뱉었다.

“그거 그냥 단순해서 좋다는 소리 아니냐?”  
“생각보다 날카로운 면도 있으셨군요.”

빌어먹을 놈, 나지막하게 욕을 중얼거리는 행크의 입은 희미하지만 웃음을 머금고 있었다.  
어느 추운 겨울날 밤이었다.

 

\- Fin.


End file.
